


Johannesburg (continued)

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Cabin Pressure Week [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Bonus scene set after the Johannesburg episode





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cabin Pressure Week
> 
> Prompts: continuation and/or weight
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

(Door opens.)

 

Carolyn: YOU IDIOTS! YOU COLOSSAL IDIOTS. Douglas, come with me!

 

Martin: But I’m the Captain, don’t you think I should - 

 

Carolyn: Martin, you’ve done enough for today. I need Douglas to butter up Señor Quintanilla so he doesn’t sue us.

 

Douglas: I guess losing money does bother you, after all.

 

Carolyn: Shut up, and come with me.

 

(Carolyn and Douglas leave. Martin shuts down everything in the plane. Door opens.)

 

Arthur: What happened? Mum just shrieked and then ran into the flight deck. Oh, no, Skip. What happened to your new glasses?

 

Martin: That water bottle happened.

 

Arthur: What bottle? OH!

 

Martin: Yes.

 

Arthur: But how could the bottle break your glasses?

 

Martin: No, I broke the glasses. The bottle broke a car.

 

Arthur: It what? Oh, Skip, I’m so sorry! It’s my fault, I never made the coffee. If I had made the coffee then I wouldn’t have forgotten the bottle, and if I hadn’t forgotten the bottle then it wouldn’t have ruined the car.

 

Martin: No, I did the walk around and I should have seen it. It’s my fault.

 

Arthur: But if I hadn’t put it there in the first place -

 

Martin: It’s wasn’t even your idea. You just did what Douglas told you. If he hadn’t taken away your water boiler -

 

Arthur: So it’s really Douglas’ fault?

 

Martin: I guess it’s a combined effort.

 

Arthur: Yeah, I guess.

 

Martin: I knew it. I just knew I would screw this up. Nothing I ever do turns out like it should.

 

Arthur: That’s not true. You did brilliantly earlier today. 

 

Martin: It was all for nothing.

 

Arthur: Don’t say that! You managed to make things brilliant again when things went wrong and we got here in time with Diego, didn’t we? And we had lots of fun in the car, even if it was very hot. But singing made it less hot, probably because I forgot to think about it because I was too busy singing. 

 

Martin: But we didn’t even need to get Diego, there wasn’t anything wrong with the anti-icing. 

 

Arthur: But you couldn’t have known that. And at least now you do know because you went and got Diego. So see, you did a brilliant thing! And Mum and Douglas will sort it out.

 

Martin: I will still owe Carolyn a thousand pounds. A thousand pounds I don’t have!

 

Arthur: Oh… Maybe we can get her to forget about that?

 

Martin: I doubt she will. She was gloating when she saw that we were losing the bet.

 

Arthur: But maybe, since it was a combined effort we can split it up between the three of us?

 

Martin: Douglas will never agree to that. He’s already down a grand. And you don’t have that kind of money either.

 

Arthur: No, but I can talk to Mum. Maybe she’ll let you off easily. Since it wasn’t really your fault?

 

Martin: I don’t know. I doubt it will help.

 

Arthur: But it wouldn’t hurt.

 

Martin: I guess not.

 

Arthur: Brilliant. It’s the least I could do.

 

(Brief moment of silence.)

 

Arthur: I really had a lot of fun today, Skip. At least until we broke that car. No one’s ever wanted to mow meadows with me for that long. Usually people get tired after just three men, but we made it all the way to forty-eight! And in a different language too. That’s really impressive, maybe even world record!

 

Martin: Maybe.

 

Arthur: Do you think we can do it again some time?

 

Martin: I’m really not in the mood for singing right now, Arthur.

 

Arthur: I didn’t mean that. I meant you and me do something together. Outside GERTI. Just the two of us.

 

Martin: I’d like that.

 

Arthur: Brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a hurry before the week ends, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them!  
> Thanks :D


End file.
